Dawn of the Devil
by SilverFlame11235
Summary: Set in the fifth part of Harry Potter series, when Voldemort has returned, Dumbledore reveals a very big secret, which brings together the lives of Harry Potter the Cullen family and the Order of Phoenix. A mystery unravelled which changes the scope of the plans of Voldemort. Will everything be alright again? Will Harry overcome his disastrous fate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my first (reckless) attempt for writing a fanfiction and it's a crossover fanfiction too. I hope you guys like it (fingers crossed). Please R&R. I really need your help and support. Here goes the first chapter.**_

Chapter: 1 An Unexpected Visitor

As the chilled rain poured over the dark forest, the sound of raindrops clashing against the leaves and trees, the hungry winds howling and roaring fiercely at those who challenged it's fury; all of a sudden, provoking the nature's wild force a man in magenta robes appeared out of thin air with an unnoticeable crack. He strode across the climbers and shrubs, pushing past the unruly brambles, towards a _huge _tree and reached out a hand into his now dripping wet robes.

He took out a wooden stick and tapped the trunk at random places. A small opening appeared and he crawled inside, into a spacious area which looked like a living room and dried himself with the wand. But before he could finish drying himself, thick, spiny brambles wound it round him, the spines piercing into his robes, cutting his skin. A nymph glided across the room towards him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked in a dangerously silky voice. But the old man seemed calm, ignoring the throbbing pain on his body he looked straight into the amethyst coloured eyes of the nymph. She was masked but her figure screamed out that she was beautiful.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said assuringly to the angry nymph. "It's alright Daphne, I mean no harm. I just want to meet Ilene Potter."

"NO!" the nymph cried in fury, her glowing golden hair blowing around her. "NO! SHE IS MINE! MINE! Do you hear! She won't go anywhere! She is NOT going to meet ANYONE! First those bloodsuckers and now YOU! NO!"

"Daphne, Daphne, calm down," Dumbledore said grabbing her shoulders. When he was sure she was calm, he continued. "I promise you Daphne Ilene will be fine. She has to meet her bother you see. You were expecting this all along, weren't you? She cannot stay hidden from the world forever, Daphne! Now that he has returned-"

"What!" Daphne gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She recovered and removed the brambles and his skin and robes looked as if nothing had happened. They sat on the cozy couches as refreshments appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"Yes and Ilene is not at all safe here." Dumbledore said, his face grave. "If they found out that she is alive then she has no means of protection."

At Daphne's scowl he frowned and said "You cannot defeat them all alone, they will probably come in a large number."

"So," Dumbledore said looking cheerful again. "Can I talk to Ilene now?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at his habits and called, "Ilene! You have a visitor!"

Sound of clambering and rushing could be heard. Daphne waved her hand and a passage appeared behind a portrait of a Fairy Goddess and Ilene climbed out. She was stunningly beautiful with long cropped corn-silk burgundy colored hair with golden highlights and dazzling emerald green eyes. Her skin was almost glowing in the radiance of the fire crackling in the room. She wore green silk robes and had a baffled look on her face as she approached them, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her robe.

"Hello sir." She said politely to Dumbledore, her voice ringing like golden bells. Then she turned to Daphne. "What's wrong Daphne, you seem worried?"

Daphne shook her head and pulled her on the couch beside her stoking her silky hair.

"Ah Ilene," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "We meet at last. I am Professor Dumbledore, you might know me I presume?"

"Of course Albus," Daphne said laughing. "Which wizard or witch is not aware of your _almighty_ presence, huh?"

"You do know that you have a brother, right?" Dumbledore asked Ilene, ignoring the nymph's snide comment. Ilene looked for a moment but she recovered her expression with a polite look.

"A twin brother sir," she said. "His name is Harry Potter, sir, and he presently attends your school, Hogwarts. He lives with our only living relatives in London."

"Yes," Dumbledore said looking both surprised and impressed at her knowledge. "Well I have a good news, a bad news and a news that depends on how you take it. So which would you like to hear first?"

"Hmm," Ilene said, thinking quickly. "Well, as the news are always based on stories I would like to hear the whole story and I'm sure that all the news are based on the same story."

"Well then," Dumbledore said chuckling softly.

"As you know Harry goes to Hogwarts, last year he was a participant of Triwizard Tournament due to the plotting of a Death Eater. Being the fourth champion he had to undergo and complete three life threatening tasks but the last task was a trap and Harry was transported straight to Voldemort and he retrieved his body back. Harry barely managed to escape but his companion, the other Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory couldn't make it alive. Harry was the winner of the tournament but both his and your life is in danger, now that Voldemort has returned and wants to revenge you two. So I would like you to take leave from here and attend Hogwarts with your brother."

"How is he?" Ilene said, her voice barely inching above a whisper. "H-Harry I mean. After all this-"

Her voice broke and she hugged Daphne, tears spilling on her cheeks.

"He is shocked and tensed but I think he will be fine, for he is very, very brave." Dumbledore said assuringly. "And you are going to meet him soon too."

At that Ilene pulled away from Daphne and looked at her, as if silently asking her permission.

"Of course dear, you can go if you wish," Daphne said with a small smile. "I will wait for Chistmas."

Ilene hugged Daphne tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh Daphne I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll miss you as well dear."

"Oh but we are not leaving now ladies," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Not in this weather. at least."

"Yeah and I have to say goodbye to my friends too." Ilene said wiping her tears.

"I'll meet you in two days Ilene," Dumbledore said, taking out a silver watch. "I have to get going now. Be ready at dawn. Goodbye for now Ilene Potter and Daphne. It was nice to meet you"

"Goodbye and I'll be ready." Ilene said standing up to bow slightly.

"Well I guess we'll be meeting frequently after Ilene's departure for news, I guess." Daphne said. "Goodbye Albus. Visit Forks again soon."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and with a crack he disappeared into thin air. Ilene sighed, thinking about the reaction of her friends though one of them might have already predicted this and one must be smirking smugly, knowing her thoughts already. She went back to her room through the passage to her room to change. She was bursting to tell them everything. Outside their 'house' the storm raged on furiously , enveloping the Enchanted Forest of Forks into its whirlwind.

_**So, did you guys like it? Or you guys hate me for even thinking of writing a fanfiction? Please tell me. BTW can anyone guess who are Ilene's friends? Oh well, it's quite obvious isn't it? My bad... Any ways first chapter is quite boring right? I hope my next chapter would please you. And Ilene isn't going to be miss 'pretty perfect princess' as everybody knows that Nobody's Perfect!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Unbreakable Bond

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late to update! I was grounded for playing soccer in the house! I will try to update sooner. Here comes the second chapter. Please read and review. I also thank the two reviewers for their supportive comments.**

_**Chapter: 2 The Unbreakable Bond**_

The storm broke soon and the sky cleared out with a faint sporadic sunlight. Ilene took it as significance and got ready to visit her friends. She remembered the time when she had first met them. She was just eight year old at that time.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Ilene made her way around the forest. She was lost…..or seemed to be at least. Her sentinel and protector Daphne had left in the early hours and had not returned. She was in no way this late. It was twilight; she was habitually back with Ilene by then. Ilene winced slightly as an owl hooted, breaking the unnerving hush. _Be brave Ilene_ she thought and took a deep lungful of air and continued her casual exploring boldly. It was just drizzling. _

_She walked up to a place which seemed like the heart of the forest; for it was very impenetrable and dense and no sky could be seen. She pushed past a dark bush and out of the blue saw a jet of light flashing towards her binding her into nothingness. She could just see a glimpse of gold, the exotic liquid ocher eyes and then pitch black._

_Ilene slowly opened her eyes. She felt a bit dazed and looked around her, the murmuring around her stopped and uncomfortable silence begun again. When she finally looked up, she was stunned. Standing around her were seven people like her with striking features._

"_Are you people humans?" she asked out loud, her voice was coarse. She had millions of questions popping inside her head but she found this the most important. A tall young man who seemed to be in his twenties with blond hair and the same unfamiliar eyes which Ilene had seen earlier (though in a darker shade) walked up to her._

"_I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my house and my family." He said in a velvety voice. Ilene soon recovered from her shock and remembered her manners._

"_I am Ilene, Dr. Cullen." She said recovering her original voice. She looked around her. There were three boys- one was big, muscled like a __serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure__,_ _the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The third woman had a petite figure with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. She had a gentle facade. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale and gold eyes._

"_Hello Ilene." The woman with caramel colored hair said. "I am Esme Cullen. Do you live in Forks?"_

"_No," Ilene said, confused._

"_She's just a child Carlisle, an innocent child." The boy with bronze hair said in the same silky voice. "She lives with a Nymph named Daphne, in a tree house in the forest. And she has never seen a human before."_

_Everyone stared at him. _

"_How did you know that?" Ilene said, looking at him with awe._

"_He can read minds." The girl with dark hair said in a chirpy voice. "I'm Alice Cullen, the mind reader is my brother Edward and this is Emmett." _

_She said pointing toward the muscular boy with dark hair. "And these two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale."_

"_Umm… hello." Ilene said, looking at everyone. "Are you guys magical?"_

"_No," Emmett said with an impish grin. "We are more dangerous."_

"_I want to go home." Ilene said, frowning. Edward chuckled. _

"_We won't eat you Ilene." He said._

"_Did we scare you?" Esme said and patted on Ilene's head lightly. "How old are you?"_

"_I am eight years old." Ilene said._

"_We will get you to your home only on one stipulation." said Alice. "You will come here again to have fun."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Alice means you will have to come again and spend some time with us." said Carlisle with a smile._

_End of Flashback_

And since that time Ilene and the Cullens were friends. Daphne was really infuriated but she let her go to their house. Rosalie was intricate at first, but as time passed she too was friendly towards Ilene. Daphne had tried to scare Ilene, revealing to her that they were a Vampire family but nothing could make her forget the Cullens. As time passed, Jasper too, got used to her whiff. They were like a family to her apart from Daphne. Sometimes she went to Port Angeles with them (Alice wanted to do shopping for Ilene and get her a hair- cut.).

Ilene took a deep breath and stepped on the porch. The door opened before she reached up the luxurious glass-house. Emmett stood in front of her with an easy grin on his face.

"Hey Em!" Ilene said and reached out to hug him and then hurried inside.

"What's the hurry girl, we're not likely to disappear into thin air, ya know." Emmett said with a smirk.

Ilene rolled her eyes at him.

"I want to tell you guys something." She said. "We had a visitor today. His name was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Ilene quickly explained them about their conversation. Carlisle and Daphne often had heated conversations about Ilene and her hiding from the world. Carlisle was against it and told that it would destroy her future while Daphne favored her remaining safely hidden. Carlisle said that she should go to a school in Forks and meet new people and she would be with both Daphne and the Cullens. But this new plan would mean that she would have to be away from both of them.

"So," Ilene started. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"Of course not, dear." Esme said. "Did Daphne agree?"

"Yeah, she seemed to understand this time."

"Well that's news to me," Emmett said. When everyone stared at him he continued. "What! I mean she's so damn possessive of you! She barely lets you out of your so called house!"

"Emmett." Carlisle said in a caution. "We are really happy for you Ilene. You will finally meet your brother and go to the world where you belong."

"Carlisle is right Ilene." Rosalie said. "You cannot always live here in the forest."

"And that means we have to prepare for it!" Alice said.

"WHAT! NO!" Ilene knew what Alice's 'help' meant.

"C'mon Ilene, a little shopping won't hurt." Alice said, pouting a bit.

"Little! That's the understatement of the year!" Ilene said.

"But we ARE going shopping, no matter what you say, by words or by force."

Ilene gave Jasper a begging look.

"Sorry Ilene, no one can help when she' in mood." He said.

After a few hours of struggle, Ilene found herself in Rosalie's convertible mustang. She was sitting on the back seat and Rosalie driving, the whole car 'filled' with packages of dresses. At the Cullen's residence Esme welcomed her with a grand feast. After the feast, Ilene got her 'presents' ready.

"Hey," Alice said, giving her a helping hand. "I know that you hate shopping but I was worried that the other kids will make fun of you. Don't tell them you live in a jungle."

Ilene laughed quietly. "Thanks Alice. I really WILL miss you guys. I hope I'll make some good friends there."

"Of course you will." Rosalie said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Ilene had gotten used to this strange behavior of the Cullens. "If you have any trouble just write to me."

"Thanks Rose I'll be fine."

At her home, Daphne and Ilene weren't getting along well. The nymph rarely spoke to her. Ilene spent her next day hiking with the Cullen 'kids'. The thought of a human hiking with the Cullens was downright hilarious but it was more like an outing. After their outing as Ilene arrived home, Daphne welcomed her with a hug.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that I was practicing to be used to be away from you. I love you dear, more than my own life."

"I love you too Daphne… I'm sorry…. it's so hard for you…"

The next morning at the dawn Ilene got ready to go. She fastened her travelling cloak round her. Daphne approached her.

"Here, I have some things for you." Daphne said. A locket appeared around Ilene's neck. Its pendant was glowing golden as if fire was burning in it. "It's for protecting you and it will be with you till your last breath."

Then she gave her a suitcase. "To keep your things. I am your guardian and I hardly provide you anything. It has an expanding charm, so your things will easily fit in."

Then at last, she handed her wand. "Don't forget your wand. It's your most prized possession."

Ilene counted her things. Her Hogwarts uniform was packed and ready. She already had the books required as Dumbledore had dent the list by mail. She had Daphne's ancient spellbook, the stone of moonlight (healing stone) engraved in her ring. She had found the stone carved in the Fairy's portrait.

She was ready to go.

In five minutes, Dumbledore flooed to their house.

"So, we meet again!" Dumbledore said merrily.

"Hello sir-er-I mean professor." Ilene said.

"Albus." Daphne greeted. Dumbledore smiled at her

"Are we ready?" He said.

"Yes professor."

"Say Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade."

Ilene walked into the fireplace with her things. "THREE BROOMSTICKS, HOGSMEADE."

And lo, she wandered over a thousand fireplaces, towards her destiny, where her stranger brother was.

**Did you like it? Don't worry Twilight lovers, I assure you that you will see a lot of the Cullens in the next chapters. You will also meet the other OCs. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
